


Voiceless [Toshiro x Reader] Modern AU~

by Pokku



Category: Bleach, Toshiro - Fandom, Toshiro Hitsugaya - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern, Modern AU, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokku/pseuds/Pokku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Name] is a famous actress known for her melodic voice; Toshiro is her best friend known for his popularity in the show he stars in known as "Bleach". What would happen say, if she lost her voice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

[Name] was tired. She had just finished another day on the set. [Name] was a famous actor. She was a first class actress. Despite the fact [Name] was an actress she had a wonderful melodic voice. [Name] has a fiancé too, his name was [Fiancé Name ]. [Name] tiredly made her way to the exit of the set she was working at, and by the exit was her best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro had white hair and was rather short, not that it mattered to her anyways because [Name] too was short. Anyways Toshiro, also happened to be an famous actor!  
[Name] immediately smiled a grin that lit up her already perfect features. She waved excitedly, her engagement ring sparkling.  
"Hey Shiro! How's it going?" She asked loudly beaming.  
"It's Toshiro to you! How many times have I told you to call me that?!" He said with a tick mark on his head, "Honestly..."  
"Alright, alright!" She replied hand in the air in a defensive measure.  
They walked outside together.  
Toshiro looked at [Name]. "Is your Fiancé picking you up?"  
She nodded. "He should be here soon." She responded.  
Toshiro looked around, it was night and it was pitch black out and eerily silent. No way was he going to leave [Name] here alone!  
Finally he spoke, "I'll stay with you till he gets here."  
[Name] smiled. "Thanks Toshiro!~"  
5 minutes passed.  
15 minutes passed.  
Soon 30.  
Toshiro was mad. What kind of man leaves his fiancée out like this for 30 minutes?!  
He sighed.  
"[Name]." He said slowly.  
"Yeah Shiro?" [Name] said quietly.  
"...."  
"I don't think he's going to show up." He finally said.  
She sighed.  
"Yeah." She said sadly.  
He looked at her, "Come on." He said walking to the parking lot. "I'll drive you."  
[Name] followed him slowly.

She stepped out of the car, "Thanks for the ride Shiro!" She said smiling. She waved him goodbye as he drove off. [Name] quickly made her way to her front door hoping that she and her fiancé would be able to spend time together finally. She reached for her keys in her purse her (H/C) (H/L) hair swaying as she did. She grabbed it and was about to unlock the door when she realized, it was already unlocked. She opened the door. There she saw a horrible sight. It was her Fiancé but; with another woman. They were kissing. That woman was [Name's] friend; [Friends Name]. Tears made their way to [Name's] eyes spilling out. As they fell you could sense the melancholy feelings the poor girl was feeling. As the tears fell from her dazzling (E/C) eye's when it hit the floor it seemed to make a echoing sound. Their heads tuned towards her. [Friend's Name] gasped. She hadn't wanted [Name] to find out, at least not like this. "[N-Name!]" She managed to stutter out. There was a sickening silence. She separated herself from [Fiancé's Name]  
"[Name], it's not what you think." [Fiancé's Name] said. [Name] was about to yell a lot of questions like, why, or how long; but, no sound came out of her throat. It was as if her voice had died.


	2. 2~

[Name] blinked away her tears and wiped her eyes. She tried to speak again, but like her last attempt to speak; she failed. [Name] [Last Name] was voiceless.   
[Name] quickly walked to her room, purposely knocking her fiancé's things along the way. The vase he bought her? Shattered.  
"[Name]!" [Fiancé's Name] called after her, "What are you doing?! Get back here!"  
"[Name] I am so, so, sorry!" She could hear her former friend sobbing out. [Name] ignored the both of them. She continued walking. [Fiancé's Name] got up. He started walking towards her. [Name] quickly walked into her room and locked it then rested her back against the wooden door. Her room was filled with pictures of her and her fiancé.  
[Name] walked over to her drawer, it was plain; nothing fancy but she was so happy she could live with him that it hadn't mattered to her at the time. On the top of the drawer was a photo frame of [Name] and [Fiancé Name]. She opened it, and took the photo out and tore it apart sobbing. She then threw the photo frame to the other side of her room. Why? Was all she could think. Suddenly she heard a loud knocking sound on the other side of her door.  
"[Name]! OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" [Fiance's Name] roared.  
[Name] quickly grabbed a suitcase she kept in her closet for work purposes out. She opened it and started grabbing her clothes and shoving it inside. [Name] had just finished putting her clothes inside but there was one thing left to grab. She swiftly grabbed her photo album and ripped out the only page she cared about and held it to her chest. Panting, she zipped up the suitcase. The knocking on the door grew louder.  
[Name] promptly grabbed her phone and texted the only person she could count on at a time like this.  
[Name] opened her door, her suitcase behind her. She took her ring off and threw it at [Fiancé's Name] then she walked over to him and slapped him. He didn't catch the ring. It fell to the floor. Just like their love.  
[Name] walked over to the door and looked behind her, [Former Friend's Name] had left; and [Fiancé's Name] had a big red hand print on his face.  
Ouch. That's gotta hurt. She thought.  
"You-" [Fiancé's Name] said.  
He never got to finish his sentence because the door was slammed before he could finish.  
It was dark, the only lights illuminating the streets were the streetlights. The stars seemed to have been put out. [Name] looked up at the sky, it was so much more different from the last time she gazed upon it like this.  
Silently [Name] walked forward, there was no going back for her.


	3. Chapter 3~

[Name] stepped out of the car and walks up to Toshiro's front porch. It had been a while since she was last here, life gets in the way in a lot of things doesn't it? She thought melancholy. Toshiro slowly walked up to her and blushed furiously.  
"I didn't plan this so its kind of er... really messy." He admitted, he then looked [Name] in the eye, "No complaining about the mess."  
[Name] nodded. A slight smile on her face, spending time with Toshiro might actually help her get over her heartbreak.  
Toshiro turned his head toward his door and fished it his keys from his pocket, and put the key in the lock, it unlocked the door with a light 'click'.   
He opened the door leaving [Name] speechless, well to be fair [Name] was already speechless but the room she saw amazed her.  
He called this messy?  
It was spotless except for a desk with paperwork on it.  
She walked inside hesitantly. For some reason she felt like something bad was going to happen, she could just feel it.  
She took off her shoes took out her phone and faced Toshiro,  
So what movie are we going to watch? She typed.  
"Uhhh..." Toshiro quickly made a mad dash to find any movies in his house. He was always so serious she could see why he was trying to find anything.  
[Name] giggled to herself as he searched, but of course no sound found it's way out of her throat.  
Suddenly Toshiro got a call, he answered it but hung up 5 minutes after.  
[Name] paid it no heed.  
Afterwards Toshiro went back to searching.  
"FINALLY!" She heard Toshiro yell.  
What movie did you find?   
"Frozen..." Toshiro said embarrassed his face lit up like a tamato.  
[Name] was laughing internally.  
Her Toshiro, her unbelievable serious Shiro was a fan of Disney's Frozen?  
This couldn't be.  
Even though it couldn't be heard she fell down laughing.  
"[Name]?!" She hear Toshiro say panicking, "Are you alright?!"  
Yeah fine, lets watch the movie? She responded.   
"Yeah!" He said little to quickly.  
[Name] then walked over to the couch and promptly sat on it. It was comfy, warm and gave off a reassuring vibe. (A/N Dang Shiro, you got good furniture. WHERE CAN I BUY ONE?! xD)  
He walked over to his DVD player and set the DVD inside and clicked on for his T.V.   
Toshiro then walked over to the couch then abruptly stopped as if something was bothering him.  
Is there something wrong? She typed, concerned for her best friend.  
"No, nothing." He said quickly.  
[Name] narrowed your eyes, something was definitely wrong.   
He looked at you for a moment his teal eyes meeting hers, he quickly looked away.  
"Do you want watermelon?" He asked hurriedly.  
[Name] nodded and looked at her friend sadly, what could be bothering him?  
Toshiro went off in the kitchen and [Name] paused the movie while he cut the watermelons.  
He came back soon after with the slices.  
[Name] looked at Toshiro as he sat down.  
I wish he would tell he what he's bothered by. [Name] thought.  
[Name] clicked play and the movie began.

Because [Name] has never seen the movie before every scene was her first reaction to the movie.  
Toshiro found that particularly nice because he ending up laughing at [Name]'s comments or well, texts.  
At the beginning where Elsa's and Anna's parents died [Name] was practically screaming, That is if texts can scream.  
WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?!  
THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR DISNEY!  
That was basically what was [Name] was furiously typing as the movie went on, but when the movie reached the point where Hans betrayed Anna, she lost it.  
OH NO.  
NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
DAMN YOU HANS!  
DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
But those texts ended when Anna punched him in the face.  
When Anna did, [Name] sighed contently.  
Finally was all she typed.  
Soon the movie ended and [Name] yawned soundlessly.  
It was 11 PM now.  
[Name] was internally panicking, she had to go talk to her manager tomorrow!   
Toshiro seemed to sense what she was thinking.  
"You can sleep in my bed while you stay, I'll take the couch." He said blushing evidently.  
I can't! YOU TOOK ME IN AND EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOUR BED AS WELL?  
"[Name] just take it, no buts!" Toshiro said sternly.  
Fine. [Name] typed in defeat, But I need to tell my manager about my current situation! She said she wanted me to talk to her tomorrow! I'm so so so so screwed D:  
"Don't worry." He said reassuringly while looking me in the eye, "I'll take care of it."  
She nodded hesitantly as if asking, are you sure?  
Quietly she slipped into his room and fell into a deep sleep.

Moments after her departure he called her manager, he never liked calling her; she always refereed to him as a kid.  
"Hello?" A voice responded.  
"Hello, its Toshiro. I need to talk about [Name]."  
"Oh I see, whats wrong kid?" The voice responed.  
"She can't talk anymore for some reason." Toshiro responded irritably.  
"I see, I'll schedule an appointment for the doctor for her right away!" The voice said quickly.  
"With who!?" Toshiro asked.  
"...." A silence.  
"ANSWER ME!?"  
"Ah sorry for replying late, I just scheduled it. Its for tomorrow at 10 AM. And the doctor is, Kisuke Urahara. Call me after the appointment immediately got it?"  
"Wait!" He said panicked, "Why Urahara?!"  
"Well its because my friend Urahara hasn't seen her in a while."  
Toshiro groaned frustratedly.  
"Oi I'm going to hang up now kid."  
"Fine." He said sighing, "Bye Yoruichi."

Quickly he went to bed, he wanted to get taller and lack of sleep wouldn't help.  
[Name]'s eyes fluttered and one last thought plagued her mind before she fell asleep again, something bad is going to happen, she could feel it. Little did she know her premonition was right.

 

A/N  
AND WE'RE STOPPING HERE.  
THIS CHAPTER WAS LIKE 950 WORDS.  
ITS LIKE SUPER LONG FOR ME.  
IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG.  
-Bows and apologizes-  
If you have any ideas please say them xD  
Good bye for now!~


End file.
